Two Halves of One Soul
by TiishTashh
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella he becomes catonic, it is up to his family to help save him, but how?
1. A Broken Soul

1**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or its characters. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Carlisle.**

"How longs it been Carlisle?" I sighed heavily before answering my wife's question.

"Just over two months." I replied wearily.

Ever since we'd moved to Ithaca and left Bella behind over two years ago to live a full and happy human life, at Edwards request the family had fallen apart. Two weeks after moving here Rose and Emmett had left to travel round Europe, treating it as yet another honeymoon. Emmett didn't want to leave so soon after moving, if fact he didn't want to leave Bella behind at all, but Rosalie hated the fact we'd had to move over some 'stupid human girl' and the fact Edward was upset about it but the fact was that she just didn't understand. Emmett had tried to talk to her but she was adamant that they were leaving and if he knew what was good for him he would follow. So he did.

Alice and Jasper followed some months later. At first Jasper was determined to fight his bloodlust since the incident at Bella's birthday party, after all, in his own words, it is his fault they'd had to move, it is his fault that Edward is suffering. Of course I didn't blame him, none of us did. But nevertheless he enrolled at college to study Philosophy. He spent as much time around humans as possible and Alice, of course, helped him. However Edwards constant misery started to grind him down and even I could tell he was suffering so he and Alice left to Missizippi to see if they could find out any more information on Alice's human past. From what I'd heard they had found the 'where's' but not they 'why's'.

They called, of course, and came home for Christmas and any other special occasions we might have but it wasn't the same and it was hurting Esme deeply.

I could see it in her eyes every time the phone line went dead or they door shut on their way out, she'd grip onto me with force for hours, sobs wenching through her body, her eyes sore and my shirt dry from tears she'd never shed. She threw herself into restoring the historic house we'd purchased. It used to be a hobby, something she'd do with a smile and light in her eyes, now it was a distraction, an escape, something she'd do with utter concentration etched on her beautiful face. Anything to stop her thinking about everything we had lost.

I, had of course, took my wife's course of action and threw myself into my work at Ithaca's hospital, studying new diseases, new cure's and treatments, spending more time in surgery, treating new patients and doing as many hours as I could without arising any suspicion. Even at home, I'd lock myself in my study for hours and continue working. It didn't change anything however, everything I'd worked so had to build, a loving, caring, happy family, was falling to its death around my feet and there was nothing I could do about it.

No one, however, was suffering as much as Edward was. He was in all sense's of the word Catonic. He lived in a vegetable-like state, scrunched up in a ball on his side in his bed. Never speaking, never blinking, never moving. We had to force him to hunt otherwise he'd lie there for months, maybe even years if we let him. His eyes would so black it was haunting and scary. He would hunt alone also, he would refuse to go with anyone else. He said he deserved no less then hell for what he had done. No amount of comfort from me or anyone else changed his mind. He didn't look like Edward, he was a shell of my son, my first born and I hated it, I felt so useless, so incapable of doing anything because I knew I could not help him. The only person who could he refused to go and see.

"He needs to hunt, two months is too long." My wife's distraught voice brought me from my thoughts. "Please Carlisle, please talk to him."

"Of course sweetheart." I kissed the top of her head as I stood up, lingering there as I spoke again. "I'll fix this. I _promise_ you, I'll fix this." That was a vow I'd do _anything_ to keep.

* * *

I opened Edwards bedroom door to be met, yet again, by darkness. This was how he always kept his room now. There was no light in his life so why should there be any in his room? I remember him saying. I sighed before heading over to the bed where my son lay.

"Edward son." My words were choked. I swallowed, trying to keep composure, seeing him, my son, in this state, made my heart break. I got no response, he didn't even move let alone blink. I placed my hand on his shoulder gently and felt as he jumped in surprise, his unfocused black eyes focused on my face, his brow creased as if he didn't know who I was.

"Son? It's me, Carlisle. Son you need to hunt, its been months." My voice carried this soft tone as if I was soothing a young child. It took longer then normal to recognise what I was saying before comprehension shone is his empty eyes. That's what thirst does to you see, it makes you weak and the more you go without blood the weaker you get.

"I could." I swallowed again. "I could, come with you." Pause. "If you'd like." I wanted him to say yes, I wanted him to run along side me, like he used to do, I wanted him to talk to me like he used to. I wanted him to _be_ who he used to be. But just like I knew deep down, he shook his head and moved to get up, I took my hand off his shoulder and moved out of the way. I watched as his weak frame struggled to get up from his bed, i could hear his weakeed joints pop as they moved, and jump out of his two storey high bedroom window. I watched as his normally fast form ran at slow speed into the forest. I sighed.

"I promise I _will_ fix this." _But how?._

It was time for a family meeting.

* * *

Review Pleasee? Taa :)

x


	2. Fix You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters lol :) **

**2****nd**** chapter already? Wow, this is quick for me! Lol**

* * *

**Chapter Two. Carlisle.**

So here we all were, minus Edward that is, - who was back upstairs curled up on his bed after only a days hunting, his eyes barely gold - three days later sitting round the dining room table, similar to the one we had left behind in Forks - long, Oval and Mahogany, surrounded by chairs - that we only used for family meetings. I sat in my usual seat at the eastern head of the table, Esme sat beside me holding my hand. Rosalie, once again sat the other end of the table, opposite me, Emmett seated himself on the right side of her so he was facing outside to the lawn, he held her hand also. Alice seated herself next to Esme whilst Jasper seated himself next to Emmett. They locked eyes across the table as if shared a silent communication. No doubt he would be sampling her feelings and would either be reciprocating them or soothing them. The chair to the right of me however remained absent. That was Edwards seat and it, no doubt, would remain empty throughout this meeting. He never joined us during family meetings or gatherings anymore, it was a struggle to get him to join us for Christmas.

Rosalie was clearly angry at me for cutting her holiday short all because of her 'brooding, sulky brother'. I could feel her glare penetrating my forehead, even when I wasn't looking at her. It was only a matter of time before she vented that mood out to everyone else if they weren't prepared for it already. The others however were clearly happy to be all together again, minus the exception, after being apart since last Christmas, almost five months ago. Esme especially, her eyes were alight with emotions that I hadn't seen for a long time, hope, happiness and love, love for her family returning to their rightful place. Home.

I opened my mouth to start out the meeting our children had all traveled back for but Emmett beat me to it, and although he was just being Emmett, maybe now was the best time to think before he speaks because the words out of his mouth set Rose off.

"Whoa. We haven't had one of these since Edward barged home that night." He chuckled as if in a memory. "Demanding that we leave.." His words came out more slowly and drifted off as he finally realised what he was saying.

Rose's palms crashed down on the table, making Esme and Jasper flinch, Esme from the noise, Jasper from the onslaught of exploding anger, leaving deep cracks splaying out like a cracked window on the dark wood as her patience with the situation, once again, reached its limits.

"See! It all comes down to her doesn't it! Everything is always about that stupid little human girl! We left her behind over two years ago and you still can't get over her! Why?! What makes her so god damn special?! Enlighten me please because I sure as hell don't get it!" Her voice dropped its shriek like quality and held tones of esperation and menace.

Although this reaction didn't surprise me, Esme's response certainly shocked us all. She jumped up from her chair, coping Rose's stance, her palms slammed down on the table, the legs almost buckling from the force of the repeated blows. Her eyes were blazing with an emotion you rarely ever see in Esme. Anger. My wife hadn't lost her calm collected manner since her newborn years, she rarely even raised her voice to her children yet alone stand up and shriek like she proceeded to.

"Because Edward loves her!" Her anger vanished as soon as it appeared and she began to shake and sob as she slid back down in her seat. "You stupid, stupid girl.." Her voice drifted off as she choked out sobs.

I recovered quickly, the sight of my wife in distress caused my heart to break, and I left my chair to crouch down beside her, pulling her into my chest, letting her sob onto my shirt. This was becoming an all to disturbing regular habit. I looked around the room at the 'frozen in shock' faces of my children. Their eyes were wide and their mouths open, their jaws slack. I caught Jasper's gaze and nodded at him bringing him out of his shock and felt as he easily spread a sense of calm around the room. Before turning back to Rosalie, to whom I spoke calmly yet firmly.

"Rosalie. You will either sit back down, calm yourself and help us find a way to help your brother or you will leave this room and do not return, but bare in mind before you choose, all the times this family, including Edward, has helped you. Maybe it's time for you to show some gratitude and return the favor." I held my gaze with hers, my face stern, she needed to learn that now wasn't the time to be self-centered.

I watched as she slowly turned and dipped her head to look at Emmett, clearly expecting his support only to receive none. He wasn't looking at her, in fact he was looking straight ahead, out the big windows onto our large garden where Esme now spent most of her time. His face was emotionless, his jaw locked, he had clearly made his decision. Emmett was a protector and right now he felt helpless, I could see it in his face every time his eyes flittered to the roof where Edward's room was situated. He hated the fact he couldn't help and protect his brother from this emotional onslaught. Therefore if an opportunity came along where he could help him, he would because that was Emmett and I could tell that right now he was not going to be swayed. Rose's face, as she noticed this, changed into one of defeat and she sank back into her chair.

"Fine." She spat. Her tone reflecting her mood.

I nodded turning my head back to my wife who had stilled in my arms. I pulled back slightly, my eyes searching her face, as if knowing what I was about to ask she nodded and pulled away, turning back in her seat so she was facing the table. I returned the nod, before cupping her cheek and pulling her face back towards me so I could leave a soft kiss on her forehead. I saw the glimpse of a smile as I returned back to my own seat.

"Right." I said, my voice confident. "Let's get started."

* * *

Three hours later and we still had no idea's towards helping Edward. We couldn't send him to counseling for many reasons. These being; we were vampires, no human could understand the depth of the feelings we held for our mates, plus I couldn't see Edward talking to anyone, especially a human. He wouldn't talk to me nor would he talk to Jasper, who was the only person here who, most definitely, could understand what he was feeling. He also refused to go to school or any sort of work place, he pretty much refused to do anything and attempting to force him would only end in disaster. We couldn't risk suspicion or exposure, especially so soon after moving. My feeling of confidence was waning. We needed to do something, not just because of my promise to myself and my wife, but for Edward as well, he needed help and we are his family. This is what family does. There had to be something.

Rosalie had given up a while ago after telling us we should just force him to get up and do something and was now inspecting her nails. Emmett held his hands to his temple as he rested his elbows on the table. He was deep in thought, desperately trying to rack his brains for something, for anything, that could help his brother. Jasper was doing a similar thing, however he was leaning back in his chair and tapping his chin with his finger. Alice was rapidly searching the future for any change in Edward's life, I could tell this from her 'vision like' stance. Her eyes were unfocused, her body stiff, her mind clearly was elsewhere. The hope in Esme's eyes was clearly gone. her eyes had dimmed and were looking down in her lap where she was wringing her hands. I once again felt helpless, from the way things were going it looked as though I was never going to be able to keep my promise, I was never going to be able to bring this family back together again, I was never going to have Edward, my son, back.

"Well that was stupid." All heads shot towards Emmett, who clearly looked as though he was having a conversation with himself. "Why didn't I think of that before? It's sp obvious." He sighed heavily before leaning back in his chair and running his hand through his barely there hair. I quirked an eyebrow, that was habit he had obviously picked up from me and from Edward but it wasn't quite the same when Emmett did it, it was almost funny.

"Err, Emmett?" His eyes shot up in surprise and met Jasper's amused one's before he looked around sheepishly. "What's so obvious?" Jasper's brow puckered as he spoke to Emmett, clearly wondering how Emmett thought of an answer before he did. Jasper was strategic, he always had the answers.

"The answer to Edwards Problem!" He answered as it if were obvious. Which it wasn't, to us. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes, I could see the humor dancing in Jasper' eyes.

"Yes Emmett, but what is the answer?" He seemed to enjoy Emmett's cryptic game.

"Bella!" To this name Rose's composure changed. Her whole body stiffened and her eyes flicked up to meet mine, the boredom look replaced with hate and anger, I, in turn, gave her a pointed glare to which she returned to looking at her nails but her posture did not relax.

"What about Bella Emmett?" I asked.

"She can help him. It's simple, we just gotta go find her, bring her back and bob's your uncle, fanny's your aunt. Edward's happy, we're happy, problem solved." He sat back in his chair after animatedly expressed his idea, happy with himself. Rose of course wasn't

"Are you serious?" She spat.

"Absolutely." He Replied confidently, looking into her eyes with a smile on his face.

"Idiot." She muttered. He just rolled his eyes in response.

"It could Work." Jasper Responded.

"It Will." Alice's confident voice rang out around the room and I turned to look at her. "I've seen it." Her eyes were still unfocused, she was still in the future.

"So let's go and get her!" Emmett exclaimed. He went to get up but I had to stop him, this wasn't going to be as easy as he made it out to be.

"Wait Emmett. This isn't going to be as easy as you think it's going to be. We left her remember, she might not be so" _trusting, nice, pleasant. _I searched for the right word. "welcoming towards us, we'll need to tread carefully." My somber words seemed to get through to Emmett as he sat back and sighed sadly.

"Oh yeah." He muttered. "But we can go and find her right? At least see if she's willing to come and see him or speak to him or something?" His eyes were pleading.

I chuckled lightly at his child-like expression. "Yes Emmett you may." His grin lit up his whole face as he turned to Alice.

"Right Alice where is she?"

* * *

Review? Please :) I will update when i can but i have just returned to college so things will be getting a bit hetic for me :)

x


	3. Chapter 3

1**Here is Chapter Three. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three. Emmett.**

So here we were. Standing outside Bella's apartment, that according to Alice, she shared with her, last remaining I guess, high school friend Angela. It wasn't a bad place, from the outside it looked like a hotel, it contained three floors and they just happened to live at the top, which was brilliant because that left us with either elevators or stairs. I hated both, elevators got boring and took too long yet stairs were even worse, especially when you had to walk up them at human pace, they were_ so_ slow it was unreal. Ha unreal. The irony. I liked my vampire speed it was just a dam shame we couldn't use it in public. Anyway back to the task at hand.

"Right. You sure this is the one?" I asked, yet again, just to make sure. It was all good and well finding an apartment in Seattle and saying Bella lived there but if she didn't we'd be making pretty big boobs out of ourselves. Ha great boobs, so round and firm...

"Yes Emmett." Alice's sharp tone brought me back from the image of my wife's breasts and I turned my head to look at her. "This is the right one, now keep your head out of the gutter and enter the building."

"How did you know what I was thinking about?" I asked, almost smugly, after all she wasn't the mind reader.

"Because I see you going home and making out with your wife's breast's now get back to the task at hand and get moving." Her voice was stern and I didn't bother arguing back, after all what was wrong with showing your wife you worship her body? Nothing in my opinion but still this search wasn't about rose, or her breasts, it was about Bella.

Only Alice and I had come to find her. Rosalie refused point blank, Jasper was too scared after what had happened two years ago and Carlisle and Esme were to stay at home in case Edward returned. My idea was personally much better; instead of begging her to forgive us and come back, we kidnap her. I had it all worked out, we'd sneak in her room in the middle of the night and take her when she was sleeping, she'd hopefully wake up at our house and boom! Problem solved. It was after I had planned it all out and smugly told the family that they told me kidnapping was illegal. Typical.

"Yes sir." I gave her a mock salute and a playful wink only to receive a slap to the arm. I winced and rubbed it. I forgot, only Jasper got to play solider with her. As if she knew where my thoughts were she slapped me arm, only harder.

"Ow." was my response, and it did hurt.

"Yes ow. Now move your flipping butt."

"Ok, ok I'm moving."

Opening the door we were met with calm classic music, similar to that you get when you're 'on hold', I hate that kind of music. The foyer was large and shiney. The floors shone along with the desk and tables that were along the right hand side of the wall with low down black leather sofas next to them.

"Hello, can I help?" Ah, the receptionist. Not very tall, about 5ft 8", taller then Alice then, bless her, she was blonde too, but my Rosie's blonde was definitely better. This time I received a swift blow to the ribs, and she wasn't even the mind reader, couldn't a guy have any privacy? I rolled my eyes as she answered the question.

"Yes, we're looking for Isabella Swan's apartment? We're some old friends, come to surprise her but we don't know what number she lives at, you couldn't help us out could you?" And then she pulled out her signature pout, the poor girl was a gonna.

"Um, well I'm not really sure…"

"Please, we haven't seen her for so long and she hasn't been herself lately, you wouldn't begrudge us cheering her up would you?"

"Oh well, I guess, you didn't hear it from me, its number 117 on the third floor."

Alice's devastated face disappeared in under a second and was replaced with the biggest smug smile ever. I rolled my eyes, give us away why don't you.

"Thank you." She dismissed the receptionist and turned back towards me. "Elevator Emmett." Yes sir.

I have never been so bored in my life. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, ta-

"God dam it Emmett pack that shit in!" I jumped at Alice's voice, I hadn't even realised I was tapping my foot, dam I must be bored; my body is doing things without me telling it to.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I couldn't help it, I really didn't like elevators.

"Its okay." her voice was softer now. "I didn't mean to shout, its just, we're so close, and this god dam thing is going slower by the second I swear it -" I put my hand on her shoulder calming her down as she began to get hysterical. She looked up into my eyes, hers burning with pain and unshed tears.

"Oh Alice - " She cut me off.

"What if she hates us Emmett?." she looked down at her feet. "What if she hates us?" Her voice drifted off as the doors finally opened. Here we were. The third floor. The final destination, now all we had to do was find the right door.

Alice was running down the hallway, at human speed obviously, towards the room right at the end, the door was facing us and was the last one in the hallway. Number 117. I joined her, jogging to catch up, as she rapped on the door. We stood there, neither of us breathing as we heard feet walking towards the door on the other side, we didn't move as the door knob turned, opening the door to reveal a very shocked Angela. Angela? Where was Bella?

"Hello Angela. Is Bella home?" Alice's calm, almost carefree tone, made me wince and Angela's mouth to drop open more shock. We stood there waiting for what felt like forever when she finally found her voice.

"Uh no." She shook her head as if to clear it. "But what are you doing here?" Her tone clearly held an underlining message of 'What do you want?' but she was just being polite about it. Bella might not be back for hours but surely Alice would have already known this so what was the point of us coming here? I opened my mouth to ask her when Alice beat me to it.

"We need to speak to her. It's very important. Could we come in and wait until she gets back?" Again with that devastated face, how she managed to always pull it off was beyond me, I mean I never got away with it. Life was so unfair sometimes.

"Um. Well I'm not sure... I don't think she'd... Can't you ... come back later maybe?" Her words were jumbled, sentences unfinished, trying not to offend us by outright saying that Bella clearly would not appreciate us being here when she got home ... Of course! The little minx already knew she wasn't home and she must also know that if Bella were home the chances of us getting inside her apartment and talking to her were obviously slim. Of course we could just break in but it wouldn't be right after everything we put her through, we couldn't force her, we had to give her the choice. Apparently.

"Not really." She replied, the lip was trembling now. "Our brother is sick." Ha sick, yeah right. "Their doing tests to see if it's terminal but even if it's not he'd want Bella to know. He loves her." The emphasis on love made Angela's face darken.

"Loves? But he left her?." The question was clearly rhetorical. "Look I really don't think -"

"Please Angela, just let us in and as soon as we've told her, if she wants nothing to do with us or him then we'll leave I promise. Just please let us see her." Alice looked so devastated it was unreal, I'm sure if she could cry there'd be puddles on the floor right now. Angela's eyes flicked from Alice to me then back again. She was clearly thinking this through. I could feel my foot itching to start tapping again.

"I... Well... I guess you could come in and wait... I suppose she would want to know... but you leave as soon she decides ok?"

Alice's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and a smug one at that.

"I promise." She then walked right past Angela and into the apartment, leaving her stunned on the doorstep, I waited until she stepped to the side in her daze before smiling slightly myself and following her in. The door clicked shut behind us.

The apartment itself was quite nice actually. The front door led you straight into the living room which was a decent size and nicely decorated. There were rooms to our left which must have been the bedrooms and no doubt bathrooms. At the end of the living room there was an archway, this obviously led to the kitchen / diner as through the archway I could see the end of a table and a fridge.

I was then brought back to the living room when Angela waved a hand towards the two, quite posh, leather sofas.

"Take a seat, Bella should be back soon. Do you want a drink or anything?" She asked politely.

I sank down quite lazily onto one of the sofas and made myself comfy. Who knows how long we were going to be welcome here, I had a feeling Bella wasn't going to be this polite when she saw us grinning at her in her own apartment. Alice followed suit but in a more polite lady like fashion.

"No thanks we're fine. Would you happen to know where Bella is?" Alice answered Angela's question and asked one of her own.

"Um." She looked at the clock above the TV on the wall. "I'd say on her way home from gym." The answer was casual and so un-Bella-like I had to ask for conformation.

"Gym?" Both me and Alice looked shocked at this revelation. Bella at a gym? How? She was always so clumsy.

"Yes Gym." She replied but before she could continue a key entered the lock and everything fell silent as we turned to face the door.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, ive been really busy but the update is fianlly here and in the next chapter ALice & Emmett finally meet Bella. will it end well? you'll have to wait & see. ill try to update quicker this time (:** **In the mean time, please review? (:**

**x**


End file.
